The present invention relates to a spotlight bracket for a false ceiling or false wall constituted by a stretched sheet fastened, along its edges, to a support fixed to the wall or ceiling.
False ceilings are already known which comprise, on the one hand, a horizontal frame fixed to the upper part of the walls of a premises, this frame being formed by an outer longitudinal member itself constituted by butt-jointed sections and, on the other hand, a sheet stretched horizontally within this frame, this sheet being constituted by a sheet of plastics material or a fabric cloth. The sheet is maintained stretched due to the fastening, on the longitudinal member, of an edge integral with the sheet, forming to some extent a "harpoon", this edge presenting in cross section the form of a hook hooking on a shoulder of the longitudinal member.
Such known false ceilings are often used with a spotlight which is housed in a support or bracket fixed to the ceiling and/or to the wall between them and the sheet. Where a spotlight is mounted, the sheet is cut out so as to present an opening of diameter corresponding substantially to that of the spot, in order to allow the room in which the false ceiling or the false wall is mounted, to be illuminated.